A Quick Response (QR) code is a two-dimensional bar-code that can be scanned by any of a variety of devices capable of optical recognition, such as purpose built scanners, computers or smart phones connected to or comprising a camera. In situations in which the QR code is being scanned by a smart phone, the contents of the QR code may be interpreted by a mobile application running on the smart phone. In some scenarios, based on the content of the QR code, the device scanning the QR code can navigate to an URL embedded in the QR code to access content including but not limited to media files. The QR code may also directly download or present the media files without navigating to a URL. In some embodiments, the QR codes may be used to initiate contact (e.g., email, phone, text, instant message, etc.) with a company representative or to load an application provided by the company.